Kiniro no Corda 3
Kiniro no Corda 3 (金色のコルダ3, officially called La Corda d'oro 3) is the third numbered installment of the Corda series. It was first announced to the public during Koei's presentation for new titles at Tokyo Game Show 2009. Masako Otsuka composed the music. Yuki Kure is the character designer and main illustrator. The miniature versions of characters seen in select merchandise were illustrated by Kazuo Funaki. The Premium Box includes an illustration book, and a CD compilation of tournament music with voiced character introductions. These extras are in the larger Treasure Box edition with an original drama CD, Seiso Academy name tags, a leather organizer with refill pages, and a photo card. Consumers who purchased from Gamecity Shopping receive five fastener charms. The limited Gamecity Set adds an ivory school bag decorated by the miniature versions of the cast. Plot The story begins on July 13, 2011, eight years after the White Day orchestra. The protagonist is an aspiring violinist who learns the limits of only playing at her country home. In order to improve herself, she decides to follow the footsteps of her childhood friend by moving to Yokohama and transferring to Seiso Academy for its high school summer semester. After she proves her worth to the skeptical student body, she is selected to be a member of the school's ensemble for the 42nd national high school tournament. Gameplay General Kiniro no Corda 3 has a different visual style than its predecessors and includes a different city map. It reuses the second game's system. Here are the key differences between the two titles for the preparation phase: *Tournament requirements (i.e. story objectives) are mandatory. If the player fails to meet them, they will need to restart their game from an earlier save. Failing to have a backup slot may require the player to restart their entire game. They will be unable to progress with the main story and/or character routes until they are met. *The main narrative will force the player to take mandatory breaks —sometimes without warning, so last minute procrastination is not encouraged. *At the start of the game, the protagonist has three practice sessions each day. She has five once it is summer vacation. Weekends now proceed in the same manner as weekdays. *Ensembles are limited to the main Seiso cast only. No one else can be recruited. *Duo practice sessions with certain characters and song genres may unlock inspirational words for the protagonist's ensemble. This can be added to an ensemble's formation to increase its maximum "Perfection" (完成度) capacity. *Perfection is needed to unlock a new game feature for stage performances called "Maestro Field". *Fans are not required for a successful tournament performance. They can reward items if they are impressed enough to reach maximum Intimacy (50). *Hold down to run instead of R1 or R'. *Fata Shop's function is replaced by a Music Store (music scores and items) and Convenience Store (gifts). *At the start of each day, the protagonist can make lunch from three selectable options. She can invite a character to dine with her if they are free. This replaces the previous Lunchtime format. Before the start of each stage performance, the player has the option of altering its difficulty to Easy, Normal, or Hard. Stage performances from rival schools can be skipped like previous titles, but the protagonist's version has been revamped to require active participation from the player in a rhythm game-like sequence. Music plays and the player must press the corresponding buttons ( , , ) to match one of the three lower circular icons. If the player matches the button exactly, they receive a "Bravo" score. "Good" means the button is pressed a little early, and "Miss" indicates something that is neglected or a mistaken button press. A character often speaks positive comments when a consecutive chain of "Bravo" or "Good"s are earned. Successful combos build the Appeal Gauge located above the scrolling buttons. Once it peaks, the lead musician can use "Maestro Field" ('L1 or L). This effect initiates a character specific movie which negates buttons yet cultimates to a guaranteed substantial boost in Seiso's favor. During the main story, multiple Maestro Fields can be used. Character Routes Twelve characters can be romanced. Unlike previous entries, every image and event can be earned on Easy difficulty. Each character profile gives hints for when the player has succeeded or failed their events. As before, multiple character events can be seen in a day, and most events cannot be triggered past a certain date. "Intimacy" (親密度) is the lone character parameter for indicating affection. It can be increased by performing the following tasks: *Visit a character during the daylight hours. Character icons easily identify their locations on the map. Shining icons means that the event is special and may be necessary for their personal story. No in-game time elapses for triggering these events, so multiple events can be seen in a day. *State a greeting to them if they are on the map. *Give presents. Presents are conveniently color-coded for each character. One gift is renewable at the convenience store and can be given multiple times. *Invite a character to share lunch. Feed him his favorite food for a special quote and added Intimacy. *Practice a song to a character. Playing his favorite song leads to a higher boost. *Duo practice sessions can increase Intimacy further. Use a character's keyword in an ensemble and play it for the character for a large boost. *Respond positively to any text messages, character invites, and events. Choosing to answer a text invite for duo practice adds more Intimacy. *Impress a character (shatter their portrait) during stage performances. Once the Intimacy quota has been met, the player might be given the opportunity to view romance events for a character. Answering positively may lead to filling in one of their "Love Notes" (恋の音). Male character endings can only be seen if every one of the four Love Notes are highlighted in their profile. As a character is being romanced, his third Love Note may be tinged blue in his profile. He has fallen into a slump and will be distant to the protagonist. When this is present, he will decline lunch invites and presents. The only way to boost Intimacy for him is to play music for him or practice with him. Pay close attention to the in-game hints to see when his next romance events will trigger. Romance the Shiseikan and Jinnan teams before facing them on stage to keep them within the main narrative (to at least their first Love Note). Failing to do so forsakes the chance of seeing their endings. On the other hand, it also provides an alternative version of the main story by neglecting them. A special event and image is presented if both rival teams stay at Yokohama. Talk to Nia before going to bed to receive additional information about a character. She provides more details based on the number of Love Notes. Her information is saved permanently if the player completes the game and keeps it in their system data. Nia's trivia can be read again through the kitty icons in each character's profile. Kyoya, Ritsu, Daichi, Haru, Arata and Tohgane have two endings for their route: Gem (珠玉) or Normal (通常). The split is decided by selecting a secondary option in their final romance event. If their love notes remain pink, it is their Normal ending. Gem endings (for every character) can be viewed when their four Love Notes are golden. Modes Continue Self-explanatory. 35 save slots. New Game Self-explanatory. If the player has completed the game once before, they have the choice of restarting the game with a handful of bonus items, BP earned from their last performance, and any items earned during tournament mode. Hard difficulty also becomes available on repeated playthroughs. Tournament Mode Replay shorter versions of any stage performances played during the player's main game. Rival ensembles can be played. Omits character introductions and cuts which can be seen in the main story. Tournament points can be collected to earn items for instant use in a normal save. Memories Keeps earned events, images, movies, and music. Music now includes songs outside of stage performances, including those played during character exclusive events. Event gallery limits viewing for fully voiced events only. Bonus epilogue endings can be viewed after completing a character's ending. Settings Lets the player adjust the speed of text being displayed on screen and the skipping speed of the game's events. Volume adjustments for sound effects, music, and voices —and a muting option for specific characters— are included. Button guides, tutorials, and text box visibility can be altered as well. If these settings are changed before starting a new game, they will automatically be in effect. Mobile Joy Cellphone bonuses after inputting passwords given on the Gamecity Fanclub site. Rewards players with images and audio clips for their cellphone. Characters Seiso Academy *Kanade Kohinata *Kyoya Kisaragi *Ritsu Kisaragi *Daichi Sakaki *Haruto Mizushima *Nia Shiseikan High School *Yukihiro Yagisawa *Shiro Hozumi *Arata Mizushima *Wataru Kanou *Kouhei Iori Jinnan High School *Chiaki Tohgane *Housei Toki *Mutsumi Serizawa Yokohama Amane Gakuen High School *Leiji Myoga *Sei Amamiya *Sousuke Nanami *Takafumi Hido *Shiori Myoga *Ryoko Mikage *Aleksei Zhukov Others *Alan Enjoji *Saeka Enjoji *Kazuki Hihara *Kiriya Etou Trophies Differences between ports *DLC is PSP only. *An online versus option is included for Tournament Mode in the PSP port. *PSP port allows photos (screenshots) to be taken during events. They can be reviewed again in the Memories section. Expansions/Spin-offs *''Kiniro no Corda Box Selection ~10th Anniversary~'' - PSP: December 19, 2013. PSP version repackaged with three other Corda ports and select Premium Box merchandise. *''Kiniro no Corda 3 Full Voice Special'' - PSP: September 19, 2013; Nintendo 3DS: February 26, 2015; PS Vita: 2018. Fully voiced dialogue for original game and its DLC. Sub characters receive one additional image during the in-game route. 20 new Special events can be viewed after obtaining every possible ending. Includes a promotional teaser for AnotherSky. :The Treasure Box for this addition of the game includes an artbook, a character CD, a picture frame, 12 character bromides which can slip into a calendar, and an illustrated book using the miniature versions of the characters. The Gamecity Set adds a lunchbox set to the mix. :The 3DS port adds character image songs in Tournament Mode and 12 new illustrations. Its Treasure Box includes a 12 drama CD set with kissing as a theme. :The PS Vita port's Treasure Box includes an artbook containing stills from the All Memories of Summer ~Full Voice Special~ event, a new illustration drawn by the Yuki Kure, a booklet detailing the characters' lives 5 years after the game's main story, and a soundtrack CD. The Ano Natsu no Bokutachi no Subete contains the aforementioned bonuses plus a drama CD set called Summer Graduation SSS, a soundtrack CD featuring Hakodate Amane Gakuen High School, and a script of previous drama CD stories. Pre-order the game before June 25 to obtain the Kiniro no Corda 3 AnotherSky feat. Kangei Dai Fuzoku scenario and 8 new still events for existing characters. *''Kiniro no Corda 3 Sunflower Tournament'' *''Kiniro no Corda 3 Kentei'' *''Kiniro no Corda 3 AnotherSky'' series *''Kiniro no Corda 3 Blue Love Song (金色琴弦3青涩恋曲)'' - Taiwanese social game by Caynne's Ark scheduled for 2018. Infini's song Challenger!!! acts as its theme song. Related Media Many CDs and databooks were created. Yamaha published a mook covering the classical music in the game. People who bought the early versions of ~Senritsu wa Fukaku Amaku~ could have received a new cover slip for their PSP/PS3 copy of the game. Corda 3 only stage events were Neoromance ♥ Festa Kiniro no Corda Seiso Gakuin Matsuri 3, Neoromance ♥ Festa Kiniro no Corda Featuring Jinnan Koukou, and Neoromance ♥ Festa Kiniro no Corda Featuring 4 Schools. Voice actors for the Seiso Academy characters are scheduled to have their stage event December 14 as part of a dual event with the feat. Amane Gakuen voice actors. A comic serialization by Kure is being sporadically printed in LaLa and is called Rinden Hall no Aria ~Kiniro no Corda series~. The narrative includes the extra stories seen during La Corda d'oro's serialization and creates an original narrative based on the second half of the tournament. Various goods can be seen on the original merchandise page. Cospatio manufactured replica school uniforms. Long cushion covers of Tohgane and Toki were manufactured. Character visuals from this game were used for the Suntaxi Kiniro no Corda collaboration tour. Fans could visit the real-life places for specific locations seen throughout the series. This IP is the first Koei IP to be selected for a Happy Kuji collaboration, or a type of lottery for exclusive character merchandise. The romanceable Seiso characters, Toki, Yagisawa, and Hozumi appear in Yome Colle (fully translated as: "Wife Collection"). Android or iPhone users can proudly show off their digital "wife" and take photos, listen to their voice, and so on. Wallpaper images of the cast's images and portraits appear in Lawson's Pridas service. Character themed desserts were produced in a collaboration with Patisserie Swallowtail. Animate cafe hosted a collaboration menu between April 1~May 15, 2014. The drink menu was reused for an Animate Cafe Terrace collaboration. Diners can receive special merchandise with their meal. Gamecity posted a photo report of a diner's typical experience. Karetsu Karaoke is scheduled to have [http://www.karatetsu.com/animegame/corda.shtml#title4 Corda 3 and 100man-nin themed rooms and menus] for one of its collaborations. It was one of many titles represented in the October 21~November 3, 2014 Marui One Family Mizoguchi Koei-Tecmo Goods Fair. Fans who purchase Wanda coffee from Ito-Yokado stores starting December 15, 2014 can receive miniature character illustration cards with their purchase; campaign ends once supplies run dry. The 3DS port has its series of campaigns dedicated to its publication. One is Romantic ♥ Game Festival, a collaboration with Yokohama City Transportation Bureau for an Otome game themed stamp rally scheduled to take place February and March. Participants can ride Tokimeki Restaurant☆☆☆, Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 6, and/or Kiniro no Corda 3 decorated trains to receive original Haruka 6 character merchandise at specially marked stations. The other is a Twitter campaign for Valentine's Day. Fans can Retweet for their favorite characters and receive pictures and messages from the top three most popular characters. my GAMECITY premium members can purchase and receive White Day 2015 messages from their desired romanceable character. Twitter users can partake in a campaign to celebrate the 3DS release. Merchandise for this title will be available at Real Order Girls Attraction Spring Carnival 2015 and the Koei-Tecmo booth at Comiket 89. Deluxe watches based on the four different academies were made available for a limited time. Buyers were given until January 4, 2019 to reserve their orders which would then be delivered on March. Image Song *''BLUE SKY BLUE'' :Performed by Jun Fukuyama (Kyoya Kisaragi), Katsuyuki Konishi (Ritsu Kisaragi), Yuuya Uchida (Daichi Sakaki), Kaori Mizuhashi (Haruto Mizushima), Kentaro Ito (Yukihiro Yagisawa), Masakazu Morita (Shiro Hozumi), Daisuke Kishio (Arata Mizushima), Kishio Taniyama (Chiaki Tohgane), Hideo Ishikawa (Housei Toki), Satoshi Hino (Leiji Myoga), Mamoru Miyano (Sei Amamiya), Yuki Masuda (Sousuke Nanami) Opening and ending song. Allusions *Yamaha's silent violins are modeled and played in the game by Jinnan students for a collaboration. *The Dynasty Warriors confirmation sound effect plays during the Versus splash screen in Tournament Mode. *The solo version of Divertimento D-Major K136 from Tsukimori's Corda 2 personal events is reused without alteration for Kyoya's events. *One of the prominent recurring songs in the series, Salut d'amour, plays during Myoga's final romance event. Violin Romance is identified in the event. *''Hihara's Theme'' continues to play for him in this title. *Aside from Hihara and Etou, the main cast from the first two games receive minor mentions in text messages. Many of the students in Corda 3 are fans of the ones who became professional musicians. Gallery External Links *Official website, Official 3 hub *Official Japanese PlayStation site *[http://www.gamecity.ne.jp/corda/10thbox/ Box Selection listing] *[http://www.gamecity.ne.jp/corda3/special/ Full Voice Special PSP website], Official promotional video *[http://www.gamecity.ne.jp/corda3/3dsspecial/ Full Voice Special Nintendo 3DS website], Official promotional video *Mobile version announcement *Otomex fan character vote *+arcana+ online walkthrough and completionists' guide __NOWYSIWYG__ Category: Games